SURVIVORSOUTH SANDWICH ISLANDS
by Deenez
Summary: if your a 'survivor' fan youll lyk this>> if you hate survior youll love this! Stranded on a deserted island...hp style!R&R plz NO PYROS!


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Survivor  
  
McGonnagal: Welcome all to Survivor special Hogwarts edition! Our two teams, Mangucci and Hoochie-panda have just been arranged.  
  
Mangucci includes: ~Samantha Rock-Rock-Chien - Slytherin 7th year ~Fred Weasley- Gryffindor 7th year ~Percy Weasley- Former Gryffindor ~Draco Malfoy- Slytherin 5th year ~Cho Chang- Ravenclaw 6th year ~Millicent Bullstrode- Slytherin 5th year ~Ronald Weasley- Gryffindor 5th year ~Katie Bell- Gryfinndor 7th year ~Angelina Johnson- Gryffindor 7th year  
  
Hoochie-Panda includes: ~Oliver Wood- Former Gryffindor ~Danielle Clockteawitz- Slytherin 5th year ~Kate Bensister- Hufflepuff 7th year ~Seamus Finnigan- Gryffindor 5th year ~Alicia Spinnet- Gryffindor 7th year ~Kathryn Obscure- Ravenclaw 7th year ~Hermione Granger- Gryffindor 5th year ~Geaorge Weasley- Griffindor 7th year  
  
McGonnagal- Lets see how our tribes are coming along.  
  
MANGUCCI TRIBE  
  
Percy: Okay team, lets go through some rules!  
  
Malfoy: How bout no  
  
Fred: Yeah Percy, I'm the captain of this team  
  
Percy: No your not! I demand a-  
  
Fred: did I say you could talk?  
  
Percy: this is ridiculous!  
  
Katie: Umm... Master Fred may I talk?  
  
Percy: You don't have to ask to speak hun  
  
Fred: YOU DIDN'T ASK IF YOU COULD TALK! MILLICENT! SIK HIM!  
  
((Millicent growls and jumps on Percy))  
  
Percy: this is unnecessary!  
  
Samantha: No offence but he's right Fred  
  
Fred: who are you!  
  
Samantha: Just because i'm an obscure character who was in the book for one line doesn't mean I don't have feeling 2!!  
  
Fred: Meh  
  
HOOCHIE PANDA  
  
Hermione: Lets start building a shelter; I sense a storm coming tonight  
  
Oliver: How would you know?  
  
Hermione: Because my hairs getting frizzy!  
  
Seamus: Your hairs always like that...  
  
Hermione: WAAAAaa. Actually it is, never mind  
  
George: ummm, right.  
  
Harry: ((walks over to an enormous rock)) SHYT SON! This rock is sic! ((Lies down on rock))  
  
Danielle: i'm bored!  
  
Seamus: so what do you want to do about it? ((Wink))  
  
Danielle: what are you talking about?  
  
Seamus: oh, I think you know ((wink))  
  
Danielle: ummm...no.  
  
Seamus: you know...((wink wink))  
  
Danielle: i'm so confused!  
  
Oliver: hey Kate, I'm bored, wanna fool around?  
  
Kate ((slaps him)) BITCH!  
  
Seamus: damn I wish I could be as smooth as you  
  
Oliver: Well, my friend, it takes time, skill, and a hot, hot body like mine. Oh and I nice butt  
  
Seamus: Damn i'm so close! If only I had time and skill, then I'd be sooo smooth!  
  
Oliver: umm..right.  
  
**TIME FOR THE OBSCURE CHARACTERS TO HAVE A "MOMENT"!**  
  
Kathryn: hi I'm Kathryn! Hehe!  
  
Kate: like, OMG! My real name is Katherine! What's your real name?  
  
Kathryn: .Kathryn.?  
  
Kate: eerie.  
  
BOTH: it blows my mind! Omg! Hahaha!  
  
Kathryn : sniff sniff your like the sister I never had!  
  
Kate: omg! Me too, only for you!  
  
Kathryn: uh!  
  
Danielle: ill just be leaving now ((runs away screaming))  
  
George: hey where's the fire?  
  
Danielle: In my pants! ((Does a sexy dance move))  
  
George: remind me to never talk to you again  
  
Harry: ((spots huge bug on his ROCK)) try to get my rock?! Damn you stupid bug! ((He takes out his wand and frys the bug))That'll teach you!  
  
Seamus: that's right! You tell him Harry, show that bugs who's boss!  
  
Hermione: hey, has anyone seen my beetle? I left it on that rock. It's the one I found in France, I was going to clone it and more since that one was an unknown species  
  
Harry: umm..No?  
  
Hermione: where is it?  
  
Harry and Seamus: ((shrug))  
  
Hermione: you.you have it don't you ((grrrrr)) ((Hermione runs over to Harry and starts slapping him in inappropriate places))  
  
Oliver: ewwww! Hermione, you're a pervert!  
  
Hermione: waaaaa!!!.Actually I am, never mind  
  
MANGUCCI TRIBE  
  
Percy: since I am the oldest and wisest, I have set up the first two ground rules. Rule #1- If we run out of food, think of it as 'fasting' and not 'starving' Rule#2-if that doesn't work, we'll sacrifice Ron as food  
  
Ron: what?! Why me?  
  
Percy: because you're the fattest! Don't question me! ((looks around)) WE HAVE MAIL! Tally-HOE!  
  
Cho: waa? Did some one just call my name?  
  
((Ron gets mail looking very depressed))  
  
Percy: Ooo Ooo! Let me see! Let me see! ((Percy does what he thinks is running, over to Ron, it closely resembles frolicking))  
  
Ron: ritttteee.No one else in our family runs like that  
  
Percy: It says that there's going to be a challenge in 20 minutes, we have to meet at the red "X" on the map! Out very first challenge! Yay!  
  
**BOTH TRIBES REACH THE "X"~PROFF. MCGONNAGAL IS WAITING **  
  
McGonnagal: hello tribes, welcome to your very first challenge! Our researchers have done a study as to see what you teenagers are doing now a days, sex and drugs-  
  
((Seamus woops loudly))  
  
McGonnagal: -AND an annoying little game called, uggg, Truth or Dare. A member from each team will come up to the front and will be asked either a truth or dare question. To determine how you get "truth" or "dare", you will pick a piece of paper from this bowl with either written on it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~* that's it for now-next comes the immunity challenge who will be voted off!  
  
I have to admit this chapter was pretty sucky but the next ones will be better I promise! Snaps to o0samantha0o for co-writing!  
  
review plz!  
  
*PYRO BEWARE! No flames please!  
  
peace 


End file.
